


La petit mort

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan’s blue eyes were losing their light as he was strangled. He was scratching Victor’s hands and wrists.





	La petit mort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: asphyxiation! Quick and intense, I loved writing it!

Logan’s blue eyes were losing their light as he was strangled. He was scratching Victor’s hands and wrists, uselessly trying to make him let go, feeling his head getting heavy and his senses getting dull.

When he was about to lose consciousness, Sabretooth loosened his grip on his neck.

The hero took a deep breath, coughed and breathed again, his mind and senses clearing up. Then Creed tightened his grip again.

It had been going on like that for a while, since Victor had managed to catch Logan off guard and trapped him in an alley. He had immediately grabbed him by the neck, pushing him against a wall.

He had started to strangle him before fucking him, getting hard at the sight of Logan struggling against his hold, his feet kicking the air underneath them, his mouth open in an attempt to draw air in, drool dripping out of its corners.

He hadn’t bothered undressing him, but rather pinned him against the bricks and ripped his jeans off when he was weakened.

Wolverine was too air deprived to understand what was going on before it was too late: he found himself being fucked roughly and hard, his feet even further away from the ground, his throat hurting for the continuous change between being crushed and coughing for air.

As his mind got weaker and emptier he started to get excited too. His dick was rubbing against Victor’s belly and it hardened; his insides relaxed around the other and took all the pleasure they could. Even seeing the villain’s aroused expression turned him on.

He grabbed Sabretooth’s wrists, trying to use them as a way of keeping himself up, his legs too weak to take a hold on his nemesis’s moving hips.

Victor could see and feel his victim’s excitement, his smell becoming an intoxicating mix of fear and arousal. He thrust harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

Logan was too confused by the lack of oxygen to focus enough to think, his instinct taking full control and pushing him towards pleasure in order to avoid the pain as much as it could.

Creed came first, unloading as deep as he could inside the other, thrusting a few more times before gradually stopping, his grip on the hero’s neck as tight as it could be.

Wolverine reached his orgasm when he felt his nemesis come inside him, the lack of air making it so strong that he almost fainted, his eyes rolling backwards and his body shivering from head to toe.

Victor let go of his neck before he could kill him, pulling out and letting him fall on the ground, coughing and spitting saliva as he resumed breathing.

Sabretooth fixed his clothes, panting and grinning in satisfaction. He jumped back when Logan tried to slash at his ankles.

-You’re not in the condition to fight right now.- he mocked him.

Wolverine glared at him, showing him the middle finger while still massaging his neck.

Victor chuckled.

-See you, runt.-

He left as came, suddenly and leaving no clues of where he came from.


End file.
